


Bottled Appetites

by frado



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frado/pseuds/frado
Summary: Takes place in during season 1 episode 5 ("Bottled Appetites") when Geralt and Yennefer have sex. But this time Jaskier doesn't just watch from the window.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 301





	Bottled Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: I'm not one for elegant literary imagery--I generally prefer four letter words ;)

"Geralt! Can we go n--" Jaskier barges into the hall to find Geralt and the sorceress standing in the middle of the room, Geralt's face buried in her tits. Blood rushes to his cock at the sight.

Before he can decide what to do about it, though, Yennefer has caught his gaze. With a swipe of her hand, the doors slam behind him and a force pulls him towards the two. "

Oh, uh, I don't mean to intrude" he mutters stupidly.

"Hush" says the sorceress, "two cocks are better than one anyway." She reaches for the growing bulge in Jaskier's pants, massaging it gently, causing it to harden further.

He looks to Geralt, who meets his gaze with a mischievous grin "well this should be fun, it's been a while since I've been with a man."

"Wait, you...? I thought... the women, and..."

"You presume too much Jaskier." He returns to fondling Yen's breasts.

Her hand reaches into Jaskier's pants, grabbing his erection, making him gasp. "Oh God" he closes his eyes and his head falls back as Yen strokes his now rock hard erection.

Meanwhile Geralt tears open Yen's dress, leaving her naked and makes his way down her stomach with his mouth. He falls to his knees and her legs shake when he latches onto her clit. She runs her free hand through his hair and moans. He explore her lips with his fingers and slips one into her pussy as he pushes her clit in circles with his tongue.

Suddenly Jaskier finds himself thrown backwards onto a conjured bed. Yen climbs over him, giving his cock one long lick up the shaft before mounting him. Geralt strokes his own as he watches Jaskier's cock disappear between her legs.

"What are you waiting for Witcher?" She turns and meets his gaze, holding out a bottle of oil. All while she grinds her hips against Jaskier who moans in delight. When the witcher takes the lube she leans over Jaskier. Geralt's cock twitches at the sight of her ass in the air, pussy stretched around the bard's throbbing erection.

He oils his cock as well as Yen's behind, his thumb pausing to tease her asshole. Geralt positions his head against the entrance but Yen leans back and says "No witcher, my cunt"

He pauses and looks up, he head of his cock still pressed there. Jaskier stares at Yen, then Geralt.

Slowly, Geralt asks "You sure?"

"I'm fucking sure," she snaps.

Obediently, Geraly slowly and without ever losing touch, moves the head of his cock down to back of her pussy. When it reaches the point Yen become Jaskier he stops.

_Fuck_ , thinks Jaskier, _that's actually Geralt's dick pressed against mine._ He'd thought of it so many times but never dared to hope...

At this point he doesn't bother to even try to hide his excitement. Geralt can see the lust in the bard's eyes. He grins down at him as he pushes himself between Yen and Jaskier, stretching her pussy to accommodate both men. She gasps, both in pain and pleasure.

Jaskier's moans are interrupted when the feeling of a large, rough hand cupping his balls startles him. Having caught his gaze, Geralt holds it as he slides his cock deeper, massaging the bard's balls. Jaskiers eyes rolls back in his head as he groan and Yen eggs Geralt on.

"Yes, yes, yes, don't you dare stop, Witcher."

He continues pushing deeper, sliding his member in next to Jaskier's until their balls are pressed together. Yen moans and rocks her hips, causing her pussy to slide up and down both cocks. Geralt bends over her, one hand on her hip and the other swallowing one of her breasts. He starts fucking her, thrusting his dick into her and grinding up against Jaskier's.

Having come this far, Jaskier works up some courage, "Geralt?"

The witcher just grunts while he continues his rhythmic thrusts.

"Not that I'm not into this but, I just... i wondered if...maybe--"

"Out with it bard, what do you want?" Geralt looks down at him, slowing, but not stopping.

"I--I want to fuck your ass" he blurts out, blushing.

Geralt smirks and lifts Yen off the bard, turns her over, puts her down onto her back next to Jaskier and then slams his cock back into her pussy. "Come on then," he says to Jaskier.

Yen wraps her legs around Geralt's waist, pulling him against her as Jaskier, almost in a trance, gets up and moves behind Geralt. He can't believe the witcher has presented him his ass, ready and waiting. He's about to be balls deep inside the huge witcher.

He presses an oiled thumb against his hole, massaging it in gentle circles while he strokes his own cock. Geralt groans when he pushes it in and rocks his hips back and forth. Jaskier licks his lips and pulls his thumb back.

He mounts Geralt, rubbing his cock up and down witcher's bottom before stopping over his entrance. Geralt looks back and Jaskier meets his gaze as he presses his dick into the witcher. His ass slowly relaxes, his eyes close and he moans when Jaskier's head penetrates him.

He lets out deeper groan when Jaskier reaches his prostate and the head of his cock massages the swollen gland. Jaskier keeps going though, until he finds himself balls deep up the witcher's hard ass.

While he's admiring the view of Geralt stretched around his cock, the witcher starts thrusting his hips. Into Yen, then back onto Jaskier. Jaskier grips his hips to keep from losing his balance on top.

Knowing he won't last long like this, Geralt thumbs Yen's clit, making her moan in delight. He bites his lip to keep from cumming until he hears Yen climax and her pussy clamp down on his dick. She shudders beneath him as he gives a few last hard thrusts. He reaches back to grab Jaskier's hips and pulls him down with his last thrust so that Jaskier's cock presses against his prostate while he shoots a load into Yen.

With just a few thrusts of his own, orgasm reaches Jaskier also. He collapses down onto the witcher's back as he cums into his ass.

As the wave of pure bliss subsides, the bard pulls out slowly and falls back onto the mattress. Geralt soon follows and the three lay panting in recovery.

"Fuck I've wanted to do that for... Well for a long time" Jaskier admits.

Already half asleep, Geralt responds, "you should be more vocal with your wants Jaskier. I don't bite unless you want me to."


End file.
